U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,013 (Hodgins) entitled “Pivot connection for a grapple”, describes a pivot connection which has a tapered conical counter-bored brake surface. A threaded mechanical connection applies pressure to force a tapered brake core into engagement with the brake surface. The effectiveness of this pivot connection is dependent upon pressure applied by the mechanical connection. Unfortunately, vibration can result in a loosening of the mechanical connection, which diminishes the pressure applied to force the brake core into engagement with the brake surface.